User talk:Billy Sellers
Yes, your page was deleted because you were essentially adding on to a canon location, something that is not allowed by this wiki’s rules. If you wish to to post your article elsewhere, here it is. Modoc is the newest member state of the NCR, named after the vast Modoc National Park that once existed within its borders. An official government is still in the process of being formed, and the region is still in unrest from the fighting that ensued in the NCR's acquisition of the state. Its main industry was once slavery, however the NCR's conquest of the region has made such a practice illegal, and now the state attempts to adopt more honest industries, such as farming. Terrorist attack agains the NCR Hall of Congress Several weeks after the successful annexation of New Vegas, a great tragedy struck a nation still celebrating its victory over the 81 tribes of Caesars Legion. During the annual State of The Union event the heart of the NCR itself, an unknown assailant was able to gain access to the Hall of Congress using forged credentials and after bypassing security, successfully detonated an IED consisting of two stripped down mini-nukes in the lobby of the building. The resulting nuclear blast took 41 lives and gravely injured over 80 victims, those killed included 23 members of congress and the Vice President. President Aaron Kimball himself was not in attendance due to his attempted assassination at Hoover Dam, and was under total lock-down at the presidential home at the time in the likely event assassins from the now crippled Legion tried to finish the job. Aftermath In the hours that followed, the NCR contacted every informant and spy in its employ in an attempt to find out who orchestrated the attack. The first and most obvious culprit was the Legion itself, and dozens of prisoners from Hoover Dam where questioned and outright tortured to give up their knowledge of the attack. The intelligence gained was unreliable at best, with some claiming the Legion to be responsible and others vehemently denying that the Legion would resort to terrorist attacks. The following day, the Slavers Guild, a rogue coalition of slavers holed up in the city of the Den, claimed all responsibility for the attack. Their motives, as stated by the Guilds leader, was to punish the NCR for its defeat of Caesars Legion, the organisations biggest customer, and to warn the NCR about its intolerance towards slavery, and that anymore action against their way of life would result in more attacks. Aaron Kimball, in a address to the union, reassured the citizen of the NCR as to his safety, and declared war against the Slavers guild for their horrific attack. Without Congress to go through, the invasion was greenlit by General Oliver within minutes of being announced. . NCR retaliation against the Slavers Guild Days later, armies from Vault City, Klamath and New Reno had already begun mustering along their borders in preparation for the assault. Forces fresh from the fight in the Mojave had also found themselves being redeployed as additional reinforcements via the old railroads the NCR had been in the long and expensive process of restoring. With the Arrival of General Oliver with his troops from the Mojave, the go ahead was given for NCR forces to converge on the Den. As was to be expected, the Slaver Guild had equipped various local militias and hired numerous mercenary and raider groups to serve as their fighting force, Courtesy of the Van Graff crime family. the Slavers Guild had equipped their soldiers with a myriad of energy weaponry and combat armours to compensate for the numerical superiority the NCR possessed. After months of intense fighting in the region, the NCR managed to route and obliterate a majority of the Slaver Guilds forces, and had finally laid siege to the home of the Guild, although this second victory for the NCR came at a great cost. Almost triple the amount of men that died holding the Hoover Dam had perished against the well equipped forces of their opponent. Fortunately for Kimball, public approval for the war meant that funds and forces were not hard to procure as had been the case with annexing New Vegas. Artillery purchased from the now pacified oomers had been instrumental in breaking stalemates, and medical support from the Followers of the Apocalypse had kept the death toll from being as severe as it could've been. After days of non stop shelling, the Slavers guild finally relented and surrendered the devastated city to the NCR. From the moment they were let through the gates by their exhausted foe, the Guild, its leadership and its remaining forces were purged without mercy in the night that followed. Aftermath With the Den and the surrounding area under full NCR control, Aaron Kimball and what remained of congress immediately voted to admit the region, now known as Modoc, into the republic. However, the newly christened state was far from stable. With the guild gone and the NCR firmly in charge, the regions largest and oldest industry was now illegal. Other profitable enterprises, such as weapons smuggling and the chem trade, tried with great effort to fill the power vaccuum the Slavers Guild left behind, but struggled to flourish under increased security in the area. With economic collapse looming, the military began to take their first steps of forming a legitimate government by naming Colonel William Buyers as acting Governer, allowing for democratic elections could take place and taxes to start flowing. Not wanting another Mojave situation that would ultimately prove itself to be a costly and unpopular endeavour, The NCR issued the Cole Act, a program where impoverished farmers in Modoc would be provided seed stock, Brahmin and Bighorns for virtually next to nothing, in the hopes to establish agriculture as the dominant industry of Modoc, and to encourage people to shy away from the production and distribution of chems and smuggling of weapons. Also, a considerable sum of cash is now being provided to the Den to repair the city from its week long artillery bombardment. MongoosePirate (talk) 19:03, January 27, 2018 (UTC)